Mikey's first time
by ArgonV
Summary: Mikey saves a homeless boy from the Purple Dragons. Note: This happens after the end of TMNT 2012 season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Mikey's first time**

After the defeat and demise of the Super Shredder and the Foot Clan in New York, the Turtles and their friends decide it's time to split up and go on separate paths.

Leo moved to Japan with Kurai and Shinigami to cleanse and unite the warring clans, the Foot and Hamato clans.

Ralph moved to Los Angeles to became a vigilante known as The Nightwatcher. There he defends the city from criminals, both alien and human.

Donnie and Casey moved to Florida with April. The trio opened their own private detective agency in an old abandoned warehouse by the docks. There Donnie opens up a criminal laboratory helping April with the forensics, while April uses her psychic abilities to solve crimes and Casey became their muscle, often interrogating suspects.

With his brothers and friends all split up, Mikey decides to stay behind and defend New York City.

One night, as Mikey was patrolling the streets, he sees a young homeless boy fleeing from a bunch of Purple Dragon thugs as they gave chase. Apparently, the boy had stolen food from them.

The boy was 10-years-old with brown hair and equally brown eyes.

The boy continued to run, until he had reached a dead end, as the Purple Dragon thugs corner him.

"Please, don't hurt me, I was hungry," the boy pleaded, but was meet with mocking laughter from the thugs.

"We will teach you not to steal food from the Purple Dragons, child!" one of them says.

"Hey Purple Dickheads!" Mikey yelled from a rooftop, "didn't you hear him, he was just hungry!" Mikey yells, as he leaps down in front of the kid.

"Stay behind me lil bro," Mikey said as he turned around to face the thugs, keeping the boy behind him, as the Purple Dragons close in, and in that split second, Mikey unleashes a barges of attacks with his nunchucks, knocking out all the thugs.

"Come on lil bro, let's get out of here," Mikey tells the kid, as the boy was still in shock of a mutant turtle wearing orange mask attacking and knocking out four armed thugs in just a second.

Mikey turned around and saw that the kid was still in shock, so he decides to lighten the mood the only way he knew how.

"I've got pizzzzzzza," Mikey chuckled and smiled, as that brought the boy from his shock and put a smile on his face, just as Mikey had planned, as Mikey and his new friend made it down into the sewers.

As they walked down the sewers, the boy spoke up.

"Thanks for helping me back there," the boy said, looking at the strange turtle mutant. He had heard stories of four mutant turtles defending the streets of New York, but he thought they were just rumors, urban legends.

"I'm Tyler, you can call me Ty," Ty said.

"I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me the TOTALLY AWESOME MIKEY!" Mikey cheered, as he pumps his left arm, doing a hero pose, as he was trying to bring a smile on the kid's face, and it worked, as his childish actions made Ty giggle, but he would regret this, as some Purple Dragons heard his outburst, as Mikey heard footsteps racing after them.

"Climb on my shell little bro," Mikey said, as Ty climbed on his shell, his hands grabbed at Mikey's shoulders, as Mikey began to run stealthfully through the sewers. Soon, they were safely back in the lair.

Ty looked around the lair, it was a mess, as comic books, games ranging from chess to video games, magazines, pizza boxes, underwear and VHS tapes littered everywhere.

"This is a cool place Mikey," Ty smiled.

"Thanks bro," Mikey smiled, "take a seat and play a video game," he said, as he opened the TV and gave Ty a game controller.

Just as Mikey had promised, he gave Ty a whole pizza to eat, as he watches the little kid munching, and soon, the two began to play video games together.

"Thanks for helping me Mikey, I... I really appreciate it," Ty smiled.

"No problemo, brah," Mikey laughs, "you can stay here as long as you like... I can use the company," Mikey said, as he was kinda lonely being by himself.

At around 10'o'clock at night, Mikey decides to turn in, as Ty agrees as well.

"This is Ralph's room," Mikey said, "and the bathroom's down that corner," Mikey said, pointing to the corner, "don't worry, the water's clean, Donnie made this thingamajig that cleans sewer water into clean water, you can even drink it," he said, "so I'll see you in the morning bro," Mikey said yawning, as he leaves Ty in Ralph's old room with his thoughts.

In his room, Mikey unclasp and removes his shell and removing his mask, going completely naked, as he placed his shell with his mask in the corner before laying on his bed, and soon, Mikey fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Ty sneaks into Mikey's room. The only thing illuminating the room was Mikey's lava lamp, as Ty could see Mikey out of his shell, completely naked, as this surprised him, not knowing the mutant turtles could remove their shells.

Ty wanted to thank Mikey for all he had done for him the only way he knew how, the way he was raised, as Ty was born into prostitution, as he removed his clothes, going naked as well, as he climbed on Mikey's bed, going in between his legs.

In front of him was Mikey's cock, as he touches it, lacing his fingers around his cock, as he began pump his hand up and down on Mikey's cock, then he opened his mouth and took his cockhead in, his tongue licking at it before putting it in, as Mikey moaned from it.

This awoken Mikey, as his eyes widen from it, looking down and seeing Ty sucking on his thingy as he called it. Ty hadn't noticed that Mikey had awaken, as the turtle pretended to be asleep.

This was the best feeling Mikey had ever felt before, as no one had ever given him a blowjob. Mikey had seen this in porn magazines deep down in the sewers, and to experience it firsthand was a amazing experience, as Mikey bucked his hips as he moaned.

This response from Mikey made Ty redouble his efforts, as the boy sucked harder and longer, as Mikey placed his hands on Ty's head, as he held it, alerting the boy that he was awake, as the boy thought the turtle would either hit him or pull him off him, but much to the boy's surprise, Mikey did neither, as he began to buck his hips into Ty's mouth, as fucked the kid's mouth, imitating what he saw in porn VHS tapes and magazines.

"Ohhhhhhh," Mikey moaned, feeling his body heat raise, his heart was pumping, it was as if he ran for miles, as he continued to fuck Ty's face, as the boy continued to suck long and hard, then Mikey's eyes widen, as he felt a strong tingling sensation coming from his balls, as it moved from his balls to his shaft, then Mikey moaned loudly, as he came, ropes of cum flooded Ty's mouth and throat, as the boy made sure to create a tight suction, making sure not one drop was wasted.

Ty smiled at Mikey, as he removed his mouth from his cock. Mikey had many questions, but for now, he was enjoying the afterglow of his very first orgasm, as he nods to Ty, signaling him to come over to him, as the naked little boy climbs up, snuggling up to Mikey's side, as Mikey pets his head, and soon, the two fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikey's first time 2**

Both Mikey and Tyler had become inseparable, as they became fast friends and fast lovers, they had some much in common, he could actually relate to Tyler, unlike his brothers.

While Mickey loves his brothers, he could never do kid stuff with them, at least, not to the extent he and Tyler does, because Leo's too serious, Raph's anger issues, and Donnie was too sciency.

Mikey was a little kid at heart, never really maturing past 6 years old, he and Tyler had so much in common, love of cartoons, comics, video games, movies, skateboarding, and apparently, a love for ninjutsu, as Tyler had become interested in ninjutsu after Mickey had saved him from the Purple Dragons, as Mikey agrees to train him as a way to help the kid defend himself and also so he could accompany him during patrols as his partner.

Mikey began training Tyler in Master Splinter's old dojo. Mikey had given Tyler an old Robin halloween costume from the 1960s Batman TV show and his old turtle shell from when he was a little turtle, as the shell fit Tyler perfectly, as he wore the shell over the Robin costume.

"Okay lil bro, that's enough for today," Mikey said after training with Tyler, as they bow at each other.

In the lair, as cartoons play on the television, Mikey lays down on the floor without his shell, as he was naked, sucking on his 10-year-old lover's cock, as Tyler was naked too, as he was on top of him, sucking on Mikey's cock. Both were engaged in a 69.

"I'm cumming lit bro," Mikey moaned out, as he sucks on Tyler's cock.

"Me... me too," Tyler said, as he sucks on Mikey's cock

Both felt that familiar tingling sensation, as both boy and mutant turtle began to hump wildly at each other's faces, as Mikey cums in Tyler's mouth, as Tyler cums in Mikey's mouth, swallowing each other's cum.

"Ohhhh dude, that was the best," Mikey moaned out, as Tyler snuggles up to Mikey on the couch.

"I love you big bro," Tyler smiled, looking up at Mikey with a smile, as Mikey smiled back and kisses Tyler's forehead, "I love you too, little bro," Mikey said, as he picks up Tyler and places him on his lap, facing the TV, as they watch cartoons together.

Tyler looks down and sees Mikey's cock was in between his legs, as his own smaller cock was now resting on Mikey's cock.

Tyler closes his legs, squeezing Mikey's cock in between them, as Mikey moans out.

"Please Mikey, I want you to fuck me," Tyler said, "you promised we would," the boy said, looking behind at Mikey.

Mikey and Tyler had been planning on fucking for some time now, but at the time, Mikey wasn't ready, as he was nervous about this, as he had never done anything like this before, but now he was ready.

"Okay lil bro," Mikey said, "get the olive oil," he said, as Tyler went into the kitchen to fetch the oil.

Soon Tyler and Mikey were in their bedroom, as Tyler lays down on the bed, spreading his legs, as the boy was excited and nervous at the same time.

Tyler too had never done this before, even though he had sex with many of his past clients from when he was a prostitute, when they asked if they could fuck him, he would refuse. But Mikey was different, as his turtle lover truly loved and cared for him.

Mikey pours the olive oil on his palm, as he began to rub the oil all over his big green cock, getting it nice and slick, as he gets on the bed, kneeling over Tyler's spread legs, he began to lift the boy's legs over his shoulders, as he gets a good look over at Tyler's asshole, as Mikey pours the oil over his asshole, as he rubs the oil all over it, even fingering the oil into his ass, making Tyler moan out.

Mikey began to lick at Tyler's little ass, as he loved the taste of Tyler's ass and the olive oil, as his tongue licks all over Tyler's crack, making the little kid moan, as he began to ease his tongue into Tyler's asshole. Mikey twirled his tongue multiple times in Tyler's hole.

"Ohhhhhhh ohhhh ohhh Mikey," Tyler moaned out, as Mikey began to masturbate Tyler, all the while continuing to tongue his little asshole, as he bucked his little hips.

"Ohhhhh Mikey, I'm cumming," Tyler moaned out as he came, ropes of cum erupted from Tyler's little cock, coating Tyler's stomach and Mikey's face, but Tyler was still hard and ready for more.

Mikey began to pour olive oil on Tyler's ass again, as he reapplied the oil over his cock, as he kneels in between Tyler's legs, as his cock was now pressed on Tyler's asshole.

"You ready lil bro?" Mikey asked, as Tyler nodded with a deep smile.

Tyler took a deep breathe before Mikey pressed his cockhead into Tyler's small asshole, as the boy felt pressure as Mikey pushes more and more into him, until finally Mikey's cock pops into his ass, as Mikey successfully pops Tyler's cherry.

For Tyler, it was both a painful and pleasurable experience, as the boy had tears in his eyes, as his tears flowed down his face, as Mikey had taken Tyler's virginity.

"Oh shit lil bro, I hurt you," Mikey said, as he attempted to pull out of Tyler out of concern.

"No no no... I'm... I'm okay Mikey, really..." Tyler moaned, as he held on Mikey's arm, stopping him, "I'm okay... ye...yeah it did hurt... but don't pull out, please, trust... trust me," Tyler said, trying to reassure his lover.

"Are you sure?" Mikey asked unsure.

"Trust me... Mikey... just stay put," Tyler said, as he tells Mikey to stay still, as his ass slowly but surely gets used to Mikey's presence inside of him.

After a couple of minutes, Tyler nods to Mikey to continue, as Mikey began to move his hips back and forth, as his hands held on to Tyler's bony hips, as he moves in and out of his little lover, as for Tyler, the pain turned into pleasure, as all the nerves in his ass ignited as Mikey fucks him, as Mikey's thrusts start to become long and hard, as he was feeling intense pleasure, as Tyler's ass was so tight, as it hugs his cock like a vice, as Mikey thrusts deeply into him.

Tyler holds his arms up, as Mikey picks up his lover, allowing Tyler to hook his arms around his neck, as Mikey now sits on the bed, as the boy began to bounce up and down Mikey's cock, as Mikey thrusts upwards, meeting Tyler's bounces, as Tyler kisses Mikey, their tongues dancing in their mouth.

"Mmmmmmm...mmmmm...mmmm," both Mikey and Tyler moaned in each other's mouths, as Mikey thrusts deeply into his little lover, as Mikey's hands roam all over Tyler's body, until he finds his cock, as Mikey began to jerk him off, as Tyler bounces up and down his cock.

That familiar feeling began to spread all over their bodies, that tingling feeling, as both Mikey and Tyler's bodies grew hotter and hotter as they made out more and more.

Tyler moans loudly in Mikey's mouth, as the boy came, exploding all over himself and Mikey, as Mikey's eyes widen, feeling Tyler's asshole squeeze his cock hard, as Mikey continued to thrust into him despite the mega grip on his cock, then Mikey explodes inside of Tyler, as the boy felt Mikey's warm cum flowing inside of his insides, as he and Mikey stayed connected, as Tyler's legs were wrapped around Mikey's waist, as Mikey's strong muscular arms wrapped around his lover.

"I love you, big bro," Tyler moaned over Mikey's shoulder, as they embraced, enjoying each other's heats.

"I love you more, lil bro," Mikey moaned, as they laid on the bed, in each other's arms, as Mikey's cock stayed inside.

After many months of ninjutsu training, Tyler had become proficient in the art, becoming proficient with nunchucks, as this was Mikey's weapon of choice.

"Okay lil bro, you've earned this," Mikey smiled, as he presented Tyler with his own mask, a yellow mask.

"Okay lil bro, put this on," Mikey said, as he ties it around Tyler's head, "your identity is your most valuable possession, protect it."

"You got that from The Incredibles, didn't you," Tyler smiled, recognizing the quote.

"Yeah, you got me," Mikey laughs, "come on lil bro, lets go kick some criminal ass!" Mikey yells, as he and Tyler go off patrolling the streets of New York City.


End file.
